O Coração de Zero
by Zer0s
Summary: A Crise Energética passou, mas um setor inexplorado, e com sinais de energia abundante, surge no mapa da Resistência. Zero e Ciel vão para investigá-lo, mas descobrem mais sobre ambos do que sobre o local.


Obs.: Nenhum dos personagens citados nesta fic, á exceção de Guardião, ou o cenário do qual fazem parte, me pertencem. A franquia "Rockman Zero" pertence à Capcom(c).

Obs. 2: Os eventos a seguir ocorrem entre o final do jogo Rockman Zero 3 inicio de Rockman Zero 4.

**O Coração de Zero**

Ele está dormindo, mas suas memórias o levam aos últimos acontecimentos importantes de sua vida: a destruição de seu corpo verdadeiro. Sua espada está fincada no chão lamacento do depósito no qual foi encontrado por Ciel tempos atrás, toda estrutura à sua volta jaz destruída e em chamas, ele está caído, mas ao olhar para trás, vê os três guardiões, Leviathan, Fefnir e Harpuia, avançando na direção do seu verdadeiro corpo à sua frente, paralisado pelos danos recebidos na luta que acabou de acontecer. Ele não tem poder de reagir à sua própria decisão, aquilo é apenas um sonho, uma memória, mas ele a vê em flashbacks rápidos, em momentos específicos. O momento em que ele pega a espada, o momento em que ele se prepara e o momento em que o corpo à sua frente está partido e começa a explodir, destruindo tudo e todos à sua volta. Mas desperta no exato momento em que a explosão o atinge, as últimas palavras de X, seu antigo companheiro e amigo, ecoando em sua cabeça. Talvez ele nunca mais o visse.

O quarto 02A parecia muito isolado, por um momento imaginou se era assim o lugar onde ele estava antes de ser desperto por Ciel, mas saiu de lá. Ainda estava preso no sonho, em sua mente, mas sabia que estava na base, esperava dar de cara com o vazio de sua memória referente aos anos anteriores, mas se viu na base e a presença de Hibou apenas confirmou que ele não estava sozinho, que haviam outros ali.

"Bom dia, Zero." Hibou falou, acenando com um braço do seu jeito preguiçoso. "Teria algum E-Cristal para mim?"

"Não." Respondeu secamente. O reploid gorducho pensava muito em si e parecia não ver muito do que acontecia à sua volta, sempre pensando em comida. Ele simplesmente virou as costas para Hibou e saiu do corredor de alojamentos.

Pegou o elevador da base direto para o quarto andar e foi em direção ao observatório. Por um momento desejou que Hirondele não estivesse lá para não importuná-lo com suas poesias, era um bom lugar para pensar, mas não queria fazê-lo na companhia de alguém como ele. Quando a porta se abriu, ele estava lá, mas não parecia muito interessado no recém-chegado, pois continuou olhando para a tela do terminal enquanto digitava algumas informações em um terminal portátil. Ele começou a falar antes de se virar na direção de Zero.

"Eu já ia lhe chamar Ci... Oh, Zero!" Ele parecia surpreso.

"Estou atrapalhando?"

"Ha, mas é claro que não, mas de fato eu esperava que fosse Ciel, tenho coisas interessantes para mostrar para ela."

"O que é?"

"Ah, encontrei um novo lugar no deserto, não parece com nenhum que já tenhamos visitado, mas preciso da ajuda de Ciel para analisá-lo." Neste momento a porta do observatório se abriu e Ciel entrou por ela, seus olhos brilharam quando viu Zero, mas ele não pareceu notar.

"Zero! Que bom vê-lo!" Ela disse apressando o passo na direção dele.

"Olá, Ciel, bom dia." Ela se conteve ante isso, mas sorriu em resposta.

"Ciel." Chamou Hirondele. "Encontrei um lugar novo no mapa, talvez você queira dar uma olhada."

Ela se aproximou e eles começaram a fazer varreduras com os computadores enquanto trocavam informações e perguntas, não era o tipo de ambiente no qual Zero gostaria de estar, mas ali estava Ciel, aquela que o acordou tempos atrás e, talvez, a pessoa por quem mais tivesse consideração. Algo nela lhe chamava a atenção, algo que ele sentira há muitos anos, ele sabia que havia sentido, mas, no momento, não conseguiu identificar do que se tratava. Ela lhe lembrava de alguém, mas ao mesmo tempo lhe trazia sentimentos novos aos quais ele não estava acostumado. Subir do telhado da base e observar a paisagem sozinho seria uma boa opção se a pessoa que estivesse no observatório fosse outra, mas sendo ela, pensou ele, o momento de reflexão poderia ser acompanhado. Com ela ele não se sentiria incomodado.

Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que Ciel o chamava, o percebeu quando ela pegou em sua mão, para a qual olhou assim que ela o fez, fazendo-a soltá-lo e recuar ante o movimento brusco. Ele colocou a mão sobre os olhos e falou, retirando-a devagar.

"Desculpe-me, estava perdido em pensamentos." Ela ficou preocupada quando ele olhou daquela forma para a mão dela, mas sorriu com este comentário e falou em seguida.

"Tudo bem. É normal que você esteja assim após tudo o que aconteceu." Mais um sorriso, e este o levou mais ainda para aquela sensação do passado, uma memória sem imagens, apenas com resquícios de sentimentos que ele havia sentido há muito e que era mais forte quando ele pensava em Ciel, principalmente quando ela sorria daquele jeito. "Temos novidades!" Ela disse, quase cantando. "Hirondele encontrou algo no mapa, nós escaneamos e parece uma usina ou laboratório, talvez até mesmo um depósito. A leitura energética de lá é muito alta, arrisco dizer que teria nos poupado tempo e problemas caso nós tivéssemos encontrado ele mais cedo."

"Alguma leitura de calor?" Zero perguntou.

"Essa é a melhor parte: está completamente frio! As únicas leituras que temos de lá nos dizem que há uma verdadeira fonte de energia perdida no deserto e estou pensando seriamente em irmos lá."

"Por que vocês dois não vão?" Hirondele perguntou.

"N-nós?" Ciel pareceu chocada com a proposta. Zero não reagiu imediatamente. Pensou um pouco e falou.

"Sim, vamos." Ciel olhou para ele com os olhos brilhando novamente e saiu correndo da sala.

"Eu vou preparar algumas coisas!" Ela gritou enquanto saía do observatório.

Ele a acompanhou com a cabeça e quando a porta fechou, se voltou para Hirondele, que o encarava e sorria.

"O que é engraçado?" Ele perguntou para o observador.

"Nada. Espero que encontrem bastante energia lá."

Zero se aproximou da saída enquanto Hirondele se virava com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Zero e Ciel estavam no laboratório de Cerveau, observando enquanto ele lhes mostrava uma invenção que ele havia preparado para a Crise Energética, enquanto ela ainda existia que basicamente consistia em um par de luvas que serviriam para absorver energia excedente ou corrente de alguma máquina, estas luvas estavam conectadas a cabos que conduziam a energia a um reator que ficaria nas costas do portador do sistema. Mais tarde, ao retornar para a base, o reator seria retirado e usado em uma máquina específica que transformaria aquela energia em cristais de energia. Tudo isso estaria conectado aos visores do reploid que o carregaria, para que ele tivesse uma noção da energia absorvida e carregada em números.

"Infelizmente não é possível carregar muita energia dentro do reator." Cerveau falou coçando a cabeça. "Mas acredito que este lugar do qual Ciel me falou seja o ideal para testá-lo."

"Tudo bem, eu irei usar." Ciel falou se adiantando.

"Não." Zero interveio. "Eu irei, é muito arriscado para você." Ciel ficou sem reação, olhando para ele.

"Se me permitem, eu concordo com Zero, os testes que realizei no protótipo não me permitem dizer o que aconteceria em uma sobrecarga ou com um vazamento de energia, muito embora eu duvide que isso vá acontecer." Disse Cerveau, dessa vez alisando o queixo com a mão, pensativo.

"Isso tem um nome?" Perguntou Ciel, após admirar Zero brevemente pela intervenção.

"Pensei em diversos nomes, mas pela natureza e objetivo decidi chamá-lo de Condutor. Curto, simples, porém direto. O que acham?"

"Parece-me bom." Ciel falou. "O que acha Zero?"

"É simples, mas é bom."

"Que bom que gostaram!" Exclamou Cerveau. "Venha Zero! Deite-se na capsula e vamos iniciar o procedimento de instalação."

Zero se deitou na capsula de testes e operação de Cerveau e Ciel esperou.

Ambos foram para a sala de comando da base e se posicionaram no transportador no centro desta, Ciel precisou se aproximar mais de Zero porque a área de efeito dele era pequena e isso a deixou sem jeito, ele percebeu, mas pensou que fosse apenas com uma questão de proximidade excessiva. As operadoras iniciaram a contagem regressiva para o transporte e o ativaram, ambos sentiram como se estivessem sendo puxados para cima e para baixo ao mesmo tempo, mas não o suficiente para lhes causar dor, pois no momento seguinte estavam em meio a ruínas do que parecia uma antiga cidade.

Ciel olhou em seu terminal a localização da concentração de energia e franziu o cenho na direção deste, mas Zero percebeu.

"Algum problema?"

"Estranho." Ela falou apertando alguns botões na tela de holograma. "A leitura mostra que estamos sobre a fonte de energia. É como se toda essa ruína fosse parte dela."

"Deve haver algo aqui que nos ajude a compreender melhor a situação. Vamos."

Eles continuaram andando, lado a lado, no entanto, Ciel não conseguia se concentrar no mostrador, ele não estava sendo de grande ajuda mesmo, então se permitia olhar para Zero com mais frequência, principalmente quando ele não estava olhando para o lado dela, quando o fazia ela apenas o espiava pelo canto dos olhos. Ele não parecia notar.

Zero se sentiu como gostaria de sentir quando estava procurando um lugar para contemplar a vista e pensar nas coisas de sua vida, sozinho ou na companhia de Ciel. Agora estava em uma missão de reconhecimento e busca com ela, não era o que tinha em mente, mas estava ajudando mesmo assim. Em determinado momento, quando se virou bruscamente em uma direção, percebeu o olhar dela para ele, discreto, mas percebeu, se sentiu levemente desconfortável, tinha pensamentos voltados para ela, mas não havia chegado a uma conclusão que o ajudasse a exprimi-los, e mesmo que chegasse o que diria? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por algo que viu alguns metros adiante, para além das ruínas de prédios de concreto, dentro de um galpão semi-destruído.

"Veja Ciel." E apontou na direção do galpão. Ela acompanhou sua mão e eles se dirigiram para lá.

O que chamou sua atenção não foi o galpão em si, que se parecia com todos os outros naquela parte da cidade, mas sim um brilho azulado que viu dentro dele, a alguns metros do chão. Quando entraram nele, se viram em um galpão abandonado e vazio, exceto por uma escadaria de pedra parcialmente destruída, no topo desta, que ficava próximo ao topo do galpão, havia uma luminosidade azul clara, quase fantasmagórica, Zero se lembrou de algumas coisas que havia visto no ciber espaço, assim como a aparência dos elfos cibernéticos no plano material. Eles subiram a escada, Zero ajudando Ciel sempre que ela se atrapalhava com alguns degraus que se quebravam sob o peso de ambos. No topo da escadaria haviam dois pilares de metal liso, entre estes um círculo de energia azulada parecia ondular do centro para as bordas lentamente. Ciel moveu o braço com a intenção de tocar, mas recuou, temerosa. Zero tocou em um dos pilares e não sentiu nada, depois tocou no disco de energia ondulante, mas também não sentiu nada, pelo contrário, sua mão o atravessou levemente quando tentou tocá-lo, o que o fez imediatamente puxar o braço. Ele e Ciel trocaram um olhar nervoso.

"Isso me parece uma espécie de transportador." Disse Ciel com certa insegurança. Zero apenas olhou para o disco azul. "Vou tentar." E atravessou o disco ondulante antes que Zero pudesse impedir, seu corpo causando uma ondulação mais intensa à medida que o atravessava. Ele a seguiu quando viu que a ondulação cessou.

A sensação que teve foi a mesma de quando entrava no ciber espaço, mas ali era diferente, pois ele sabia, ele sentia, que estava ali fisicamente! A presença de Ciel ao seu lado apenas reforçava esse pensamento. Ele olhou em volta e percebeu que estavam em um corredor de metal branco e longo com uma porta ao final. Eles trocaram um olhar breve e continuaram. Aquilo parecia a entrada ou seção de uma base. Não haviam controles externos para que a porta fosse aberta, mas quando se aproximaram, ela se abriu e revelou um conteúdo fantástico demais para eles.

Eles estavam em o que parecia uma enorme colina verdejante com centros de lazer onde alguns reploids conversavam e riam enquanto bebiam algo, mais abaixo, ao longe, havia um lago com uma pequena ilha no centro, neste, um grupo de reploids homens e mulheres brincavam com água e bolas, enquanto outros corriam na beira junto de um mecanoloide. Um sol, artificial, eles perceberam, dava ao ambiente um ar de verão enquanto reploids da antiga e nova geração pareciam apreciá-lo e aproveitá-lo, alguns, da nova geração, usando roupas de banho, outros apenas conversando ou fazendo coisas diversas. Mais adiante eles viram um enorme prédio que parecia a continuação da instalação onde estavam. Tudo aquilo era artificial, mas aqueles reploids não pareciam ligar para isso, todos estavam entretidos em seus afazeres. Terminais espalhados em pontos estratégicos pareciam permitir que os reploids adquirissem roupas e outros utensílios básicos. Eles olharam para tudo aquilo estarrecidos e sem compreender o que era tudo aquilo, ou o que significava.

No entanto, seguiram em frente na direção do que parecia ser a continuação prédio que cercava todo aquele jardim, mas antes de chegarem lá uma luz branda na forma de elfo cibernético os interceptou. Ele apareceu subitamente sobre eles, voou para frente deles e os rodeou, como se os estudasse, e depois tomou uma forma humanoide de homem vestido em um sobretudo de luz branca radiante e um elmo azul, que lembrou a ambos o de X. Ele pareceu tocar a grama com os pés enquanto aterrissava suavemente.

"Olá, visitantes." Ele falou com uma voz melodiosa. "Eu sou o guardião do Portão, por favor, deixem de lado suas preocupações e aproveitem as instalações."

"Mas... que lugar é esse?" Perguntou Ciel enquanto olhava à sua volta.

"Este é o Portão, o merecido descanso para os reploids que tiveram vidas de batalhas e conturbadas, mas que finalmente desejam repouso para seus corpos e almas."

"Reploids não tem almas." Falou Zero, seca e friamente.

"Meu jovem, estás falando com a alma de um reploid e outras tantas vagam pelo paraíso multicor."

"Do que você está falando?" Desta vez foi Ciel quem falou.

"Quando chega a nossa hora, partimos deste mundo para um mundo colorido, nossos corpos são deixados para trás e nossas almas ascendem a uma realidade superior." Ele falou como um professor que ensina a uma criança algo óbvio, mas que precisa ser explicado. Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse falar, ele acrescentou: "Vocês estão cansados e confusos, aproveitem o Portão." Ao terminar a palavra Portão, seu corpo voltou à forma de elfo e desapareceu.

Os dois se entreolharam, mais confusos do que antes. Conversaram entre si sobre tudo aquilo e buscaram conversar com alguns reploids, eles não pareciam querer conversar sobre o mundo fora do Portão, para eles, aquilo era o mais próximo do que os humanos chamavam de Paraíso, e a vida lá fora não merecia ser vivida. Porém, o que os deixou mais estarrecidos foi o que alguns deles nomearam Passagem, que era um portão de energia que aparecia de tempos em tempos sobre a pequena ilha no meio do lago e pela qual alguns reploids passavam quando se sentiam prontos para abandonarem o mundo físico. Zero mantinha sua posição de que tudo aquilo era uma grande farsa, apesar de todos os presentes estarem felizes e aproveitando o momento. Ciel ficou surpresa a princípio, em seus estudos nunca havia ouvido falar de um "Paraíso" para reploids. Sabia que lendas humanas do passado falavam sobre isso, mas para reploids esse tipo de coisa nunca era levado adiante. Eles eram máquinas, vinham do nada e ao nada voltavam, era simples.

No entanto, eles não podiam negar que tudo aquilo os encantava. Ciel continuou no jardim enquanto Zero percorria as instalações do prédio, que levava a portas e mais portas com alojamentos, salas de treinamento, recreação e refeitório, tudo adaptado apenas para reploids. Mas algo ali não fazia sentido, muito embora Zero não conseguisse dizer o que era; ele via, mas não encontrava as palavras para definir aquilo. Ele explorou a estrutura o máximo que pôde, mas ela era imensa, não se deu conta de quanto tempo ficou fazendo isso. Quando terminou de olhar para onde cada porta e corredor lhe levava, tomou consciência de que uma das portas havia sido deixada de lado porque ele não conseguiu abri-la, retornou lá e tentou novamente, sem sucesso. Ficou um tempo no corredor que dava acesso àquela porta, ma desistiu e voltou para o jardim, onde teve uma surpresa.

No lago, com trajes de banho, bikinis, e uma enorme bola de borracha, Ciel brincava com outros reploids, antigos e novos. Ela sorria e, por um momento que durou mais do que Zero costumava parar para pensar, ele a contemplou nesse estado diferente, essa Ciel que ele nunca viu e sequer pensou em ver. O jeito como ela sorria, brincava, corria e falava com os outros reploids acendeu com mais intensidade aquela sensação que ele havia sentido na base da Resistência. Ele não sabia a quem aquela visão lhe remetia, mas agora sabia a quê, e somente quando conseguiu controlar aquilo, foi até onde ela estava.

"Zero!" Ciel gritou para ele enquanto brincava com outras reploids mulheres. "Venha para cá, está muito divertido!" Ela parecia distante de tudo aquilo que eles viviam e vivenciaram, ele se distanciou de tudo aquilo também e imaginou que aquele realmente fosse um posto de descanso para aqueles que enfrentaram tantas coisas ruins, como ele e Ciel.

Tudo aquilo lhe era muito estranho, mas ele sabia que, mesmo não compreendendo, não seria correto quebrar aquele momento e a deixou brincar com os outros enquanto se sentava na relva verde onde estava. Ocasionalmente ela jogava água na direção dele, que conseguiu forçar um sorriso na direção, e somente dela, no exato momento em que ela enxugava a água que caía sobre os olhos. Ela parou o que estava fazendo por um instante que pareceu durar muito, apesar de ter sido pouco na realidade, no qual conseguiu sorrir para ele em resposta, seu coração querendo pular do seu peito, sem saber o que dizer, mas sabendo que eles haviam dito muito mais com aquele gesto do que suas palavras poderiam dizer no mesmo espaço de tempo. Ele pareceu abrir a boca para falar algo, mas nesse momento jogaram água sobre ela e toda sua concentração foi quebrada, Zero parece ter sentido o mesmo, pois desfez o sorriso e olhou para o lado, apesar de ainda observá-la pela periferia dos olhos. Ciel fazia o mesmo.

A brincadeira aconteceu por bastante tempo, mas o sol artificial que iluminava o lugar começou a mudar de cor, dando a todo o ambiente cores do entardecer e fazendo com que alguns dos que ali estavam começassem a se dispersar. Ciel foi para o que parecia um vestiário trocar-se novamente e Zero a esperou, quando voltaram para perto do lago, sentaram-se próximos um do outro, o sol artificial tomara as cores prateadas de uma lua, iluminando com um branco cálido toda aquela área de lazer e fazendo as paredes das construções mais distantes reluzirem a ela. Nenhuma palavra era trocada, mas ambos queriam falar algo, Ciel parecia sentir menos dificuldade que Zero, que ainda parecia um pouco confuso em seu interior.

No entanto, antes que ambos pudessem falar algo, perceberam uma movimentação diferente no lago: vários reploids se reuniam em torno da ilha que ficava ao centro deste, no qual um pequeno ponto de luz azulada começava a se formar, minutos depois, quando mais reploids estavam reunidos, o ponto já havia se transformado em um portal igual ao que Ciel e Zero haviam visto no depósito. Pouco depois que o portal se formou, os reploids começavam a olhar uns para os outros, alguns murmurando palavras que nenhum dos dois conseguia ouvir, até que um deles saiu do lago e subiu na ilha, parou na frente do portal por um tempo e o atravessou de cabeça baixa.

Os demais ficaram maravilhados quando seu corpo sumiu e sobre o portal se formava um elfo de cores parecidas com a do reploid que havia atravessado o disco de luz, mas em tons brandos, e subir cintilando até a lua artificial e se perder na sua luz. Um coro de vozes surpresas e alegres subiu da plateia ali reunida e de minutos em minutos subia um novo reploid em direção ao portal, acontecendo com este a mesma coisa que havia acontecido com o primeiro. Ciel olhou para Zero espantada, este, por sua vez, estava com o ar grave enquanto olhava para tudo aquilo.

"Zero! Isso é..."

"Sim, não é qualquer um que pode transformar um reploid em um elfo." E olhando para ela com a mesma gravidade, disse. "Precisamos descobrir o que realmente está acontecendo aqui." Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça e se levantou.

Eles aguardaram que aquela cerimônia estranha acabasse. Uma dúzia de reploids havia atravessado o portal quando nenhum mais quis fazê-lo, o que pareceu marcar o fim do momento, quando viram que ninguém mais iria, todos começaram a se dispersar, alguns indo para os dormitórios, outros indo se deitar na relva ou na beira do rio. Zero e Ciel questionaram alguns deles sobre o que haviam presenciado e todas diziam a mesma coisa: que aquele era o rito de passagem para o paraíso do reploids e que só atravessava o Portão quem se sentia pronto para fazê-lo. Zero questionou alguns dos que foram para os dormitórios o porquê de haver uma porta trancada, enquanto todas as demais estavam abertas, e eles lhe diziam, com naturalidade, que aquele era, provavelmente, o espaço do Guardião, e que nenhum deles pensava em entrar lá para vê-lo ou simplesmente desistiam após algumas tentativas.

Zero reportou para Ciel sobre a porta e sobre o que ouviu dos reploids sobre ela. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até decidirem tentar algo quando todos estivessem dormindo ou em seus lugares de descanso, o que não demorou a acontecer. Sem esperar mais, ambos foram para a porta trancada e Ciel começou a usar seu computador portátil para ler a programação daquela tranca, além de destravá-la. Logo que conseguiram, se depararam com um corredor parecido com o que os levava do portal para a área verde, e, ao abrirem a porta na extremidade do corredor, se viram em uma espécie de sala de comando, como a da Resistência, com terminais e telas de computadores espalhadas por todo lugar, todas rodando estatísticas, gráficos e diagramas. Ciel se sentou em uma das cadeiras e começou a observar as telas para tentar entendê-las. Zero viu que havia mais uma porta na sala e foi na direção desta.

Ela parecia trancada como todas as outras, mas era destacável por dentro, o que ele o fez, e percebeu como ela era segura, pois uma série de travas se soltou quando ele acionou o interruptor. Esta dava para outro corredor, com a diferença que este era parcialmente coberto por vidro, o que lhe permitia ver o que havia do lado de fora do corredor. O que viu o deixou estarrecido. Do lado corredor havia um fosso profundo cheio de reploids desativados, alguns deles, ele reconheceu, eram os que naquela noite haviam passado pelo portal e se transformado em elfos cibernéticos, mas no topo do fosso, não muito acima do corredor, havia um enorme cristal de energia brilhando intensamente como um sol artificial, nas paredes do fosso haviam grandes condutores de energia expostos que iam do fundo do fosso de reploids mortos até o cristal e que pareciam levar energia destes para ele. Ele ficou um tempo contemplando aquilo, absorvendo e encaixando as peças, compreendendo o que aquilo significava quando Ciel veio correndo até ele com os olhos muito abertos. Ela correu até ele e o abraçou, chorando em seu peito e o deixando um pouco sem jeito no início, mas logo ele respondeu ao abraço colocando os braços em volta dela também.

"Zero." Ela falou com a voz cortada, até conseguir se controlar. "É terrível, esse lugar é uma usina de energia que usa reploids como fonte! Os elfos que vimos saindo do portal são realmente as almas dos reploids, mas eles não vão para o ciberespaço e sim para uma área de contensão onde tem são drenados até sumirem. Zero isso é horrível!"

"Como imaginei." Ele falou, mas esperou que ela conseguisse se controlar um pouco. "Aquele tal de Guardião só está enganando estes reploids."

"O que vamos fazer Zero?"

"Acabar com tudo isso!"

Eles voltaram para a sala de controle e Ciel começou a estudar com mais calma aquele programa, que era antigo e ela seria capaz de alterar sem maiores dificuldades. Ela começou desativando o processo de drenagem de energia e estava prestes a abrir um portal para que os reploids pudessem sair dali, quando Guardião apareceu para eles em sua forma de reploid.

"Vocês! Vocês não deveriam estar aqui! O que pensam que estão fazendo?"

"Você nos enganou e enganou a todos lá fora, isso aqui não é nenhum portão para um paraíso, você está matando esses reploids!" Ciel gritou olhando para os olhos dele.

"Vocês não tem o direito de destruir a usina, esse lugar demorou anos para ser construído!"

"Com que finalidade?" Zero perguntou.

"Juntar energia para a humanidade." Ele falou com certo tom de orgulho.

"Mas para quem? Neo Arcádia está longe daqui e eles tem suas próprias fontes de energia agora, se isso tudo servisse para eles, nunca teria existido uma crise energética, além do fato do que acontece aqui ser um crime!" Ciel retrucou.

"Neo Arcádia? Eu não sei do que vocês estão falando, esse lugar foi feito para juntar energia para a humanidade, e daí se alguns reploids forem destruídos no processo? Outros podem ser feitos." Essa resposta pareceu chocar ainda mais Ciel, que virou-se para Zero.

"Ele tem uma programação limitada, não vai nos ouvir." E virando-se para Guardião novamente, falou. "Seja lá para quem que você esteja juntando energia, este alguém não existe mais, os únicos humanos vivos estão em Neo Arcádia e em poucos lugares espalhados pela Terra. O que você faz aqui é um crime." E ao dizer isso, começou a desativar o restante dos protocolos de drenagem de energia, redirecionando os elfos presos para o ciberespaço real.

"Eu... não... vou... permitir!" Quando disse isso, o guardião se desfez no ar e as telas dos terminais começaram a brilhar em vermelho, um alarme soando alto em dentro e fora da sala de controle.

A porta para o corredor e dormitórios se abriu e eles viram o que parecia um reploid de combate da antiga geração entrar por ela enquanto apontava uma arma para ambos, mas foi rapidamente neutralizado por Zero.

"Ciel, vamos embora!"

Eles correram para os dormitórios onde os demais reploids não sabiam o que estava acontecendo, Ciel tentou explicá-los o que era tudo aquilo e o que o portal azul sobre a ilha significava, lhes mostrando as cópias que pegou em seu terminal portátil. Alguns acreditavam outros não, uns ficavam relutantes. Mais reploids de combate surgiam para atacá-los e eram destruídos por Zero, com seu sabre de luz. Alguns dos reploids vendo aquilo começaram a ficar alarmados e a correr querendo fugir, Ciel os levando para o portal de fuga que abriu na área verde. No entanto, quando chegaram lá, viram que os mecanolóides que antes estavam na área de descanso pareciam querer impedi-los de sair. Os que tentavam eram atacados e os que ainda estavam chegando eram alvo para mais reploids de combate que começavam a se acumular nas saídas do dormitório.

Zero abriu caminho entre eles com sua pistola, entre disparos rápidos e concentrados, para dispersá-los e salvar alguns reploids, chegando onde Ciel estava a tempo de ver um dos reploids que brincou com ela no dia anterior ser destruído por um dos mecanolóides. Ele então começou a disparar contra eles, que lhe lembravam aranhas gigantes, mas com ferramentas de construção, escalando uma delas enquanto a outra tentava acertá-lo em vão, por ele estar protegido no corpo da primeira. Quando atingiu a cabeça desta, tratou de destruí-la com seu sabre, pulando dela a tempo de escapar de um golpe quase certeiro da segunda.

Ao descer, viu que Ciel estava cercada por reploids de combate e que alguns dos não combatentes eram pouco a pouco destruídos por estes tanto tentando proteger Ciel e a eles mesmos, quanto tentando fugir, mas quando viu que ela ficou desprotegida e seria alvejada, correu em sua direção usando seus propulsores o mais rápido que pôde, se esquivando de um golpe do mecanolóide restante e agarrando Ciel no processo. Ele quase caiu sobre ela, mas conseguiu se equilibrar.

Continuou nesse ritmo até se aproximar do portal de saída, pelo qual alguns reploids conseguiram passar durante o combate, e observaram a situação: seria impossível salvar a todos ali, quase todos os reploids que queriam fugir, e mesmo os que queriam ficar, eram não combatentes, e os que eram já haviam sido destruídos em combate contra os que estavam armados e vinha do prédio central.

"Zero, precisamos desativar o computador central ou esse genocídio continuará e de nada terá adiantado termos fugido!"

Zero olhou para tudo aquilo e assentiu. Pegou Ciel nos braços, o que a deixou surpresa, e a levou para o prédio central, se esquivando dos reploids usando rotas alternativas, mais distantes de onde o combate acontecia. Quando estavam mais próximo da sala de controle ele a pôs no chão e avançou na frente para se assegurar de que não seriam interrompidos. Quando chegaram à sala de controle, viram que o guardião estava lá, absorvendo parte da energia do cristal próximo ao corredor aberto e tomando uma forma parecida com a Zero e com uma arma se formando em suas mãos que se assemelhava com o Z-Saber.

"Eu falei... que não vou... permitir!" E ao terminar de falar, emitiu uma pequena descarga de energia à sua volta, o que fez Zero se posicionar na frente de Ciel para que ela não fosse atingida e cobrir os próprios olhos do clarão emitido, quando os descobriu, o guardião estava parecido com ele, mas brilhava com intensidade. "Vamos ver se você consegue derrotar a si mesmo!"

"Fiz isso uma vez." Disse Zero preparando sua espada. "Posso fazer novamente." E eles pularam ao mesmo tempo, cruzando as espadas praticamente ao mesmo tempo, os arcos de seus golpes resvalando nas mesas, cadeiras e computadores da sala.

A luta parecia estar de igual para igual, Ciel observava perto da porta e não via um caminho que pudesse tomar até os computadores quando o guardião foi pressionado por Zero até o corredor que tinha vista para o enorme cristal de energia, ele sabia que ela precisava desativar a usina e fez aquilo para abrir caminho. Ciel começou o processo de desligamento, ela sabia que se desativasse tudo, eles não conseguiriam sair através de portais, mas teriam que arriscar, aquilo não poderia continuar, deveria haver uma saída alternativa.

O guardião percebeu o que estava acontecendo e aumentou a pressão dos seus golpes sobre Zero, que começou a voltar para a sala de controles sem conseguir conter muitos golpes, pois precisava se esquivar. Em um destes golpes, no qual o guardião teve espaço para acumular força e velocidade, ela atacou Zero com tal intensidade que mesmo este aparando o golpe com sua espada, foi jogado para o lado. Ele correu até onde Ciel jazia, no rosto uma expressão maníaca, a espada entre as duas mãos, pronto para atravessar Ciel e a cadeira onde estava. Ela fechou os olhos ante o inevitável. Mas a espada não desceu.

Quando ela abriu os olhos viu que o guardião estava se tremendo com os braços para o alto, ainda segurando a espada, mas sem conseguir descê-la, pois Zero estava atrás dele segurando-o com as próprias mãos e aquilo parecia estar impossibilitando o guardião de se mover, mas Zero também parecia estar sofrendo, pois levava descargas elétricas enquanto o segurava.

"Seu maldito! O que pensa que está fazendo?" O guardião tentava virar a cabeça para trás, mas algo o impedia.

"Eu já percebi que você sugou boa parte da energia do cristal para conseguir se materializar dessa forma, então vou roubá-la de você!"

"Tolo! Não percebe que o que quer que esteja usando não está sendo suficiente? Você irá morrer se continuar!"

"Se isso for necessário para lhe parar, que assim seja!" E ao dizer isso, Zero começou a grunhir, pois parecia estar recebendo uma carga mais intensa de choques.

Ciel viu ambos naquele estado e sabia que Zero estava usando o Condutor para sugar a energia de Guardião, mas pelo visto os isolantes das luvas não eram suficientes para impedir que uma energia tão crua e intensa como aquela vazasse e o atingisse, se aquilo continuasse, ele provavelmente iria morrer, mesmo que o aparelho sugasse toda energia. Mas ela sabia que ele estava dando tempo a ela, e precisava aproveitá-lo. Continuou o processo de desativamento da usina.

"Zero! Consegui" Ciel falou se levantando e se afastando dos computadores, que agora jaziam desligados. Ele soltou o guardião, exausto, o corpo queimado e as mãos esfumaçando.

"Muito bem, Ciel" E pegou sua espada, preparando-se para continuar a luta, mas sem muita força.

O guardião virou-se para ele, preparando a espada também, mas dessa vez ele parecia mais translúcido, como se boa parte de sua energia tivesse sido sugada de fato pelo Condutor.

"Vocês... estragaram... tudo..." E saltou na direção de Zero, que já estava preparado, apesar de fraco.

Eles cruzaram as espadas uma, duas, mas não houve uma terceira vez. Zero fez o movimento de defesa, mas a espada do guardião passou direto pela sua, como se esta não existisse, passando, inclusive, por ele, como se fosse um mero holograma, inofensivo. Ele arregalou os olhos quando viu isso acontecer e olhou para Zero, que segurou a espada atrás da cabeça com ambas as mãos e desferiu um golpe vertical nele que o partiu ao meio, sua forma translúcida sendo forçada em duas direções diferentes pela energia da espada. Ele abriu a boca para tentar falar algo, mas as duas partes, que antes eram seu corpo, se desfizeram logo em seguida.

Depois que o guardião desapareceu, toda a sala ficou escura, menos o lugar onde Ciel estava que era iluminado pelo seu computador pessoal portátil, Zero olhou para ela aliviado e tentou sorrir, mas a força das suas pernas sumiu e tudo o que ele via escureceu. A última coisa que ouviu foi Ciel gritando seu nome.

A sala permanecia escura e Ciel percebeu em seu computador que agora havia um novo elo de comunicação entre eles e a base da Resistência, antes esse elo não existia, muito provavelmente por causa do excesso de energia que havia no lugar, mas ela apenas atentou para isso pelo alarme de uma mensagem da Resistência em sua tela. Ela ignorou aquilo e correu até Zero, que acabara de cair de exaustão.

Ela se ajoelhou e apoiou o corpo dele em suas pernas. Permaneceu assim por algum tempo, não contou quanto, mas aproveitou para passar uma das mãos pelo rosto de Zero, que, apesar da luta que acabou de acontecer, parecia sereno. Ela não se preocupou, sabia que ele estava vivo, ferido, mas vivo, e queria aproveitar aquele momento. Precisava arriscar. Deixou que sua mão viajasse pelo peito dele, seus braços, suas mãos queimadas, o que a impressionou, pois deve ter sido doloroso segurar a espada com aquelas mãos.

Olhou intensamente para seus olhos fechados, o contorno do rosto diferente dos reploids da nova geração, mas suaves ainda assim. Ela lembrou-se do que X havia falado, de que aquele não era o Zero verdadeiro, mas que o coração dele era, mesmo que todo o exterior fosse diferente. Imaginou como deve ter sido duro para ele lutar novamente contra um inimigo que assumia a mesma aparência que ele, mas seu pensamento rapidamente voltou para o seu coração. O dela batia com mais intensidade. Lembrou-se do sorriso compartilhado na lagoa, da forma como ele a abraçou quando fugiram dos reploids, de como a pôs nos braços, de como ficou entre ela e a descarga que guardião soltou quando surgiu. Não conseguia mais evitar.

Baixou o rosto na direção do dele, fechou os olhos e beijou seus lábios, levemente, quase não encostando. Parou, pensou no que estava fazendo, mas o fez novamente, suavemente, por alguns instantes, e se afastou. Nesse momento ela foi surpreendida. Uma mão acariciou sua cabeça e ela, assustada, percebeu que ele estava acordado, e sorrindo. Ela respondeu o seu sorriso com outro, cheio de alegria, e eles se beijaram novamente, desta vez com mais intensidade. Eles se afastaram um pouco, ele se levantou até onde conseguiu e, ainda ajoelhado, a abraçou, desta vez de um jeito diferente e que ela percebeu de imediato, para logo em seguida responder a seus beijos com um tão intenso quanto ele conseguia naquele momento, naquele estado, e assim ficaram por um tempo que nenhum deles contou até o momento em que ele parecia estar novamente fraco demais para sequer manter aqueles beijos, que faziam o coração de ambos acelerar e bater com mais intensidade.

Ciel entrou em contato com a base da Resistência e logo um elo de transporte foi criado, tirando ambos de lá. Ao chegarem à sala de comando, todos foram surpreendidos por verem Ciel abraçando Zero. Ela disfarçou o ato, fazendo de conta que o estava segurando, por ele estar machucado, e fez que iria levantá-lo, mas que não conseguiria sozinha, os demais que estavam na sala, além das operadoras, que eram Hirondele e Cerveau, a ajudaram a levantá-lo e o levaram para a sala de emergência onde ele seria tratado.

Zero acordou horas mais tarde e percebeu que estava sem o Condutor. Levantou-se e foi até o laboratório de Cerveau, que ficou impressionado com a quantidade de energia coletada e, com base no que Ciel reportou e nos danos sofridos pelo aparelho, ele iria construir uma versão melhorada dele, talvez com outras finalidades. Depois de descobrir que vários cristais de energia poderiam ser construídos com aquele montante de energia, ele saiu e foi procurar por Ciel, mas não perguntou a ninguém onde ela poderia estar.

Ele procurou por toda a base e tomou coragem para procurá-la em seu quarto, mas ele apenas olhou rapidamente, deixando-o em seguida apenas para se deparar com Alouette, a pequena reploid e seu bichinho de pelúcia inseparável, que lhe falou, entre risadinhas, que Ciel estava no teto da base, observando a paisagem e muito sonhadora. Zero sentiu um pouco de vergonha, Alouette conhecia muito bem Ciel, e pela forma como ele a procurava e ria, com certeza sabia de algo. Pegou o elevador central e viu Ciel em uma das extremidades do teto da base, próxima a uma das torres de defesa, seu cabelo voando para trás em seu rabo-de-cavalo.

Ela não percebeu quando ele se aproximou, nem quando ele parou atrás dela, não muito perto. Ela então se virou e se assustou um pouco com a proximidade dele, mas logo sorriu, e ele correspondeu, tentou falar, mas não sabia o que dizer, ele então se aproximou mais, lentamente, deslizou uma mão pela sua cintura, a outra pelo seu rosto, as mãos dela, antes tensas e apreensivas da frente do corpo, agora relaxando nos lados deste. Eles se aproximaram mais e desta vez, por iniciativa dele, seus rostos foram pressionados em mais um beijo, desta vez com muito mais intensidade, visto que ele havia se recuperado. Ela então também passou a segurá-lo enquanto se beijavam e assim ficaram por um longo tempo. Um dos membros da Resistência subiu até lá procurando por eles, mas desistiu quando os viu juntos.

O vento então mudou e fez com que o cabelo de Zero os envolvesse, Ciel se sentindo não apenas amada, mas protegida, como se a própria natureza estivesse dizendo que aquilo entre eles seria protegido. Ela então se permitiu sonhar acordada que aquele relacionamento duraria para sempre. Ela queria que durasse para sempre. Eles separaram seus lábios e se sentaram ficando juntos, lado a lado, de mãos dadas, trocando sorrisos e beijos ocasionais até que ambos estivessem satisfeitos.


End file.
